ED: The Last Of Peach Creek
by Arandomdude345
Summary: Not long after makes the startling discovery that his recently caught Helioptile is really Edd from Peach Creek, which has been destroyed for unexplained reasons, a Pokemon Trainer named Oliver helps Double Dee try to find any other survivors of the blown up world. But Peach Creek isn't the only world that has been destroyed. Why are various worlds disappearing?
1. Chapter 1: It All Start Ed When

EPIC DREAM: The Last of Peach Creek

Chapter 1: It All Start Ed When

_It's gone…all gone._

_Everything I ever knew…gone._

_How will I go on?_

_What will I do? Where will I go?_

_Will I go here? Oh! I am!_

_Wait, what's going on, I feel so strange._

_I…I can't remember anything, I feel like it's all going away._

_Going and going and going and going…_

…

One evening, a young Pokémon trainer from Kanto was hurrying to the Lumiose City airport. He and his mother had been on vacation in the Kalos region of the Pokémon world for the past week and a half visiting his grandparents, and now were ready to head back to Kanto, and they were heading to the airport for their flight. His name was Oliver.

"Man, I wish I had found a new Pokémon," Oliver remarked, "The only ones native to Kalos I found were owned by people. That Ultra Ball I brought with me is burning a hole in my pocket."

"Well, we'll come back here soon," his mother said, "Maybe you'll find one next time we come out here."

Oliver adjusted his olive green cap. He had wanted to catch a Kalos Pokémon, especially one that his grandmother had. What was it called again? Oh yeah, it was a Helioptile.

"Hurry up, Oliver," his mother called, interrupting his thoughts, "Our flight leaves in an hour."

Oliver sighed and started to follow when he saw a strange flash in some tall grass by the door to the airport.

That was weird. Curious, Oliver looked over in it.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There was a sleeping Helioptile in it! That was awfully convenient. Oliver then looked closely, and saw that the little critter looked more like he was barely conscious rather than just asleep.

"Oh man…" Oliver said, carefully picking the little guy up. The Helioptile stirred a little and made a quiet groaning noise.

"Helio…Dub…Dubba…Tile…" he squeaked.

"Oliver!" Mom called, peeking out of the door, "We're going to be late!"

"Mom, you'll never guess what I just found!" Oliver said, showing her the limp Helioptile.

"Oh the poor thing," said Mom, "Well, it looks like you have your Kalos region Pokémon, Oliver."

"Yes, but I think he's hurt," Oliver said.

"Well," Mom said, "I think we have enough time for you to run over to the Pokémon Center before we go. You can use the roller skates you bought this week. Come straight back!"

Oliver roller skated towards the Pokémon Center carrying the Helioptile.

Along the way, he heard people talking about the super nova that happened last night. Oliver had been asleep, and he wished he could have seen it.

The Helioptile stirred a little again.

"Hee…Dub…tile…" he squeaked.

"Heh," Oliver chuckled, "I think I'll call you Dub."

…

Two weeks passed after this. Oliver was at home in Viridian City carrying on life like usual. He hung out with his friends, went to school, and befriended a 17 year old young man named Waldo from Johto who had an internship at Professor Oak's Lab. Waldo liked to invent things.

There was also another supernova.

Oliver even caught a Lickitung, who he named Buddy. He kept close attention to Dub, though, especially since there seemed to be something wrong with him.

Early one morning, not very long after getting back home, Oliver was woken up by a quiet whimpering. He looked up to find that Dub, who was sleeping on the end of his bed, was squirming around making whimpering noises.

"Dub, hey bud, wake up," Oliver said, gently shaking the little guy. Dub woke up with a start and made quiet "Helio" noises.

"It's okay, Dub, it was just a bad dream." Oliver said.

But then Dub had another nightmare the next night, and then again when he took a nap the afternoon after that. Almost every time he slept, it seemed, he had a bad dream. Visits to the nearby Pokémon Center didn't cure his nightmares either.

Finally, Oliver brought up his concerns to his mom over breakfast one morning.

"Mom, I'm worried about Dub," Oliver said, "He's been having nightmares almost every day the past several days since I found him."

And that wasn't even getting into the other strange things. While Oliver's and his mom's Pokémon would do things that normal Pokémon would do, Dub would often hang around Oliver while he did his homework, sometimes grabbing papers off the table.

Oliver looked towards Dub, who was sitting in the sun in front of a window while Buddy and Mom's Jigglypuff and Psyduck were eating their own breakfasts.

"If anyone has any answers about something like this, it would be Professor Oak," Oliver eventually decided, "Mom, you don't mind if I go down to Pallet Town to see him, do you?"

"Well, ok, but make sure you don't stay out there too long," she said.

So, after breakfast, Oliver got on his bike with Dub within the Ultraball and headed down Route One to Pallet Town.

…

Upon entering the Professor's lab, Oliver looked around for Professor Oak, but didn't see him. He did see the new intern, Waldo, who was currently trying to pull his jacket out of a Feralgatr's mouth.

"Boris, I just bought this jacket!" Waldo was shouting when he suddenly noticed Oliver coming in. Surprised, Waldo let go of his jacket and fell down into his desk with a crash.

"Hello there, Oliver," Waldo said, getting up, "Professor Oak had to go to Hoenn today and he won't be back for a few weeks. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied, "It's the Helioptile I found in Kalos a few weeks ago. He's been having nightmares almost every night since I found him."

"Sorry, Oliver," Waldo admitted, "I don't know much about Pokémon from Kalos, but…nightmares every night?"

"He also has them when he takes naps sometimes," Oliver added, "Is there anything you could do?"

Waldo looked uncertain. "I don't know," he said, but then his face lit up. "Hold it! I think there's one thing we could try! You want to try and help me make something?"

"Sure!" Oliver said.

"We'll just make a device to see people's, and Pokémon's, dreams! Maybe we'll get some answers!"

And that's what they did. Using parts from a broken computer, some odds and ends in a junk pile, and a jar of olives, they made a helmet with some large goggles attached to it over the course of an hour and a half.

"If it works the way I think it will, once we turn it on and put the goggles over your eyes, we can see just exactly what anyone is dreaming by intercepting their brain waves!" said Waldo, "We just need to test it…"

Waldo then turned to his Feralgatr. "Hey, Boris, go to sleep."

Boris lay down and starting sleeping.

After a moment, Waldo handed the helmet to Oliver. "Just look at him and let's see if we are able to see what he is dreaming."

Nervously, Oliver took his olive green cap off and put the helmet on. He looked at the Feralgatr and put the goggles over his eyes. Waldo flipped a switch on the side, and Oliver started to see something.

It was a kinda blurry, but the helmet worked for the most part. He saw Boris sleeping in a pond. Nothing seemed to be happening, until suddenly, a giant Lickilicky came over the hill. Boris cried out in horror and tried to run, but the pond turned into glue like substance. In one lick the Lickilicky suddenly swallowed Boris whole.

Boris woke up with a loud screech and pounced onto Waldo.

Wham!

"I wish you wouldn't keep doing that!" Waldo moaned, "It was fine when you were a Totodile but not so much anymore."

"He had a nightmare about a Lickilicky," Oliver reported.

"Oh yes, he had a bad experience with one that belongs to my cousin when he was a Totodile," Waldo explained, "He still has nightmares about it, but not every night, like you say your Helioptile does. Do you have him with you?"

"Yeah," Oliver said, taking out the Ultraball from his pocket. In a flash, Dub was right there.

"Does he look normal for a Helioptile?" Waldo asked.

"Yeah," Oliver replied, "My mom said he's as healthy as a Rapidash. It's whenever he sleeps that something happens."

"Well, why don't you use the helmet, then?" Waldo suggested, "Just have him go to sleep so we can see what he's dreaming, and maybe we'll get some answers."

"Helio!" Dub cried, shaking his head.

"I don't think he wants to do that." Oliver said, "But I think you might have an idea."

…

Eventually, they managed to convince Dub to go to sleep, and Oliver slipped on the helmet. He looked at Dub, and, for a moment, nothing significant happened, but something showed up eventually…and it was very strange.

It appeared to be a vibrant landscape with several people running around stretching and squishing like they were made of rubber. A loud voice suddenly shouted: "Hey…Kcccchhh…head…kccccchhh!" The helmet wasn't picking up the dialogue well at all. Oliver smacked the helmet once. The quality of the imagery dropped drastically, but the dialogue was clearer.

"I don't know what's going on," a high voice said, "Who are you? I feel like I know you but I don't."

"Just forget it!" The loud voice said, "It's time to get some moola!"

Oliver wondered if Dub was dreaming he was a criminal.

"I don't want any part in this!" the high voice said again, "I really must be going!"

"Oh no you…kccccchhh… don't," the loud voice yelled, "Don't you want some KCCCCHHH."

"ButKCCCCCCCHoast!"

The helmet was apparently starting to malfunction, and Oliver was preparing to take it off when the image quality booted back up to something discernible, and it didn't look pretty. Dub was running from several large multi-colored monsters. One that was the closest was yellow with three antennae and another was a green dragon with a red and white stomach. Then the ground they were all running on started to crack, a white glow coming from it. Then there was a massive explosion, and Dub woke up with a loud cry. "HELIOPTILE!"

"From what I could tell, that was awful!" Oliver said as he took the helmet off.

"What happened?" Waldo asked.

Oliver explained what he had seen and what he could get out of everything.

"Man, I don't think we were able to pull anything from that at all." Waldo said after writing this down and studying it for a bit, "Say, I'll try to work on the gadget to get it working properly and I can check back up with you tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Well, ok." Oliver said, disappointed.

After packing up his things and returning Dub to the Ultraball, he started back home.

…

Oliver returned to find that his mother had left to run some errands and had made him a steak and cheese hoagie for lunch. It was Oliver's favorite food, but he didn't feel hungry. His mind was going wild with what could happen to poor Dub if they didn't do something about his constant nightmares. Going to Pokémon Centers hadn't helped, and even actually finding out (somewhat) what his nightmares tended to consist of didn't either. Oliver was nervous that Dub would just burn out and die from mental stress.

Oliver shook these rather frightening thoughts from his mind, went to the living room with his sandwich and started watching TV. He let Dub out of his Pokeball, found Buddy, and spent a rather quiet afternoon.

An hour and a half later, Oliver's mom returned home with a box piled high with clothing.

"I went by the thrift store on the way home and got us some new clothes," she said.

Oliver got up to look at what was in the box. There were some new pairs of pants for him, a new dress for Mom, and some new winter clothes for both of them. Winter was approaching, so it made sense.

Among these winter clothes were a stripy scarf and a black wool hat intended for Oliver, according to his mother. While the scarf looked fairly new, the hat looked much older. He probably could have worn it when he was five.

He tried the hat on. It was so snug he felt like he was wearing a sock on his head. He quickly put his olive green cap back on instead.

Mom started to take the winter clothes to the closet when she gasped. "Oh no, I left my purse in the basket of my bicycle. Oliver, can you take these to the closet and put them on the top shelf?"

"Yes mam."

Oliver started walking toward the closet with Dub and Buddy following close behind when he tripped on his untied shoelace and crashed to the floor.

"Whoop!" **Wham!** "Ow!"

Oliver groaned and picked the clothes up. He had put the clothes in the closet when he suddenly noticed that the wool hat he tried on earlier was still on the floor. Dub was staring at it intently.

When Oliver picked it up and put it in the closet, Dub suddenly let out a loud "Tile!" and tried to get in the closet as well.

"Hold it, Dub, you don't want to hurt yourself!" Oliver said, shutting the closet door and picking him up. Dub made several more noises in protest as they went back into the living room.

…

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, nothing really happening until that night.

In the middle of the night, Buddy woke up to find Dub still awake.

"_You ok, dude?_" Buddy asked.

"_I'm attempting to stay awake so I don't have those terrible dreams_," Dub explained.

"_You can't just not sleep at all!"_ said Buddy, "_Don't you remember how put out the trainer was last Sunday when he stayed up until 3:30?"_

"_Yes…"_

They were silent for a moment when Buddy spoke up again.

"_What was the deal with you and that old hat earlier today? You were staring at it like you were having a staring contest with it or something."_

Dub didn't say anything for a while.

"_I'm not sure,"_ Dub eventually answered, "_I felt so strange around it…like I had seen it somewhere before."_

Buddy didn't know how to answer.

After a moment, Dub got out of his bed and left Oliver's bedroom. Buddy followed after him.

"_Hey, man, what are you doing now?"_ Buddy asked.

Dub walked up to the closet that Oliver had put the clothes in.

"_I need to look at the hat again,_" said Dub, "_I want to figure out why it has such a strange effect on me."_

"_Can we wait until the morning?"_ Buddy protested, yawning, "_You'll wake the trainer and his mom up and we'll be in the doghouse!"_

"_We'll be as vigilant as possible,_" Dub said.

"_Why exactly do you use such weird words like that?"_ Buddy asked, "_Is that normal for Helioptiles?"_

"_I'm not certain." _Dub said, "_Can you open the closet door? I can't reach the doorknob!"_

"_Look man, can't we wait until tomorrow?"_ Buddy started to say, but then Dub climbed up Buddy's back and grabbed the doorknob himself.

Click!

The door opened a bit. Dub opened it a bit more to find clothes all over the place. The clothes that Oliver had put in there this afternoon were up on a high shelf.

"_Man, if you cause everything to fall down, just know that it was your fault, not mine!"_ Buddy said.

Dub climbed up the shelves as carefully as he could without making much noise and crawled into the box. It didn't take long to find the hat as it was just on top of the pile. He dropped it onto the floor and started to climb back down…and his foot slipped.

"_Augh!_"

He landed headfirst into one of Mom's boots.

Buddy heard Mom stirring in her bed.

"_Dude, you've got the hat! Now let's get back to bed before someone wakes up!" _Buddy urged.

"_What's going on?_"

Buddy turned to see Mom's Jigglypuff and Psyduck walk sleepily out of Mom's room.

"_Tuffy, Ducky, you don't see anything! You're dreaming! Go back to bed!"_ Buddy urged.

Then he noticed Dub had gotten out of the boot and was staring at the wool hat again like he had earlier.

Dub looked at the hat wondering why he felt…something he hadn't felt before other than in his many nightmares. He got a closer look at the hat and saw a worn down label on the inside.

"_A label? Why is this so intriguing to me?_" Dub thought.

He looked very closely at it and tried to make out the text.

"My hat. If found, please return to Eddward Spivey posthaste!"

"_Eddward…_" Dub ran the name over in his head several times. "_Eddward, Eddward, Eddward…why does that name…oh! Oh my! What…what's happening?"_

Buddy was still trying to shoo Tuffy and Ducky back to their beds when they suddenly heard Dub let out a soft whimper. They looked to see that Dub had a very pained expression on his face and was rubbing his head.

"_Dub…are you okay?_" Tuffy asked him.

Dub didn't answer and instead gripped his head harder, groaning.

"_Hey man, what's wrong with you?"_ Buddy asked.

Suddenly, Dub let out a loud, pained squeak, rolled over onto the ground, and curled up in a little ball, still gripping his head.

"Helio! Heiloptile! Tile!" Dub screamed.

Dub's head hurt in a way he never felt before…like something in the back of his mind had suddenly busted loose from a prison and was running all over the place.

"Dub? Are you okay? Dub?" Dub thought he heard Oliver say.

He cracked his eyes open for a second, but everything was so blurry he couldn't make it out. Suddenly, the pain grew even bigger, and Dub fainted…

…

Dub woke up. His head still hurt vaguely, but it didn't seem to hurt as bad as it had been what felt like moments ago. His vision cleared up, and Dub realized he was in an unfamiliar room. A ceiling fan spun around on the ceiling.

Dub sat up and further observed his surroundings. He was in a room with all sorts of clutter scattered about. Everything had labels like what the hat had. The bed was labeled "Sack", and a closet was labeled as such.

Dub saw a mirror. Looking in it he saw a human kid about Oliver's age, wearing the woolen hat on his head. Dub realized that he was the human kid in question!

Curious, he took the hat off.

"Oh my goodness!"

He put it right back on.

Then there was a clicking noise from the window.

Dub got up, tried to get used to only having two legs, and stumbled over to the window.

There were the two monsters that bothered him the most in his nightmares…except they didn't look like monsters anymore. They looked just as human as he did now. One of the two boys looked almost completely bald save for three large strands of hair, and wore a yellow shirt and jean shorts. The other much larger boy had on a green jacket and striped shirt, and had yellow skin and a thick unibrow for some reason.

"Hey, Sockhead? What are you waiting for? I've got the best idea ever!" The short one yelled.

Before Dub knew it, he was in a small cul de sac where a crudely built boxing ring sat in front their houses.

Several other kids milled around there as the short kid stood outside the ring yelling like a carnival barker.

Dub couldn't make out the faces of the other kids very well, so his subconscious mind gave them all simple smiley faces.

"Step right up!" the short nearly bald kid yelled, "Think you can stay in the ring for more than eight seconds with Macho Ed? Only 25 cents!"

"I am a nature boy!" The taller boy yelled, sitting in a corner of the ring.

"Give it a rest, dorks!" One of the kids yelled. Dub recognized the voice but still couldn't place the face. What was this boy's name? Rick? Luke? Ken? Maybe…Kevin? Yes! That was it!

The boy's face changed from a smiley face to that of a jock.

The short boy grabbed another boy carrying a piece of wood which had the same smiley faces that were on everyone else's faces.

"Hey Johnny! You got what it takes?" He yelled to said boy.

"No, Eddy, I was just on my way to my house!" The boy named Johnny cried.

Dub looked at the other kids and tried to remember their names.

A girl with blonde hair? "Dudes, this isn't cool." Wasn't her name Nazz?

A blue haired boy? "In the old country, we wrestled in the contents of our outhouses instead of boxes built as carelessly as a stove!" The name "Rolf" appeared in the back of Dub's mind.

A sudden shaking of the ground interrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me!" The tall boy said.

"That wasn't you, Lumpy!" The boy named Eddy said.

Dub then felt that the tall boy's name was similar to the name of the short boy.

"Double Dee, you're the smart boy! Tell us if that was an earthquake or not!" Eddy yelled at Dub.

"Double Dee?" Dub repeated.

"Yeah, what did you think your name was?" Eddy yelled.

Double Dee…because his name was the same as the short bald kid and the tall unibrowed kid…so everyone referred to him as…Double Dee because his normal name was Eddward, or Edd.

His head started to hurt again.

Suddenly, there was another tremor, and it lasted far longer than the last one had.

All the kids started to panic and ran for their houses. There was a very loud clap of thunder even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Sockhead! What are you waiting for?" Eddy yelled, "Take cover!"

Ed and Eddy ran over to Dub just in time to see the sky crack like it was made of glass. A piece broke off and fell onto someone's house, wrecking half of it as its occupants barely managed to escape.

More pieces continued to fall down as the populace of the cul de sac flew into a panic, fled their houses and ran down the street. The sky grew dark.

"It's the apocalypse!" Dub heard his voice yell even though he wasn't actually saying anything.

Then the ground started to crack like it did whenever Dub's nightmares ended, an eerie white glow emanating from it.

Before anyone could say anything, the cul de sac exploded with a deafening boom.

WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

…

Dub expected himself to be fully awake, but when he woke up again, he was in a void so dark he couldn't see himself. He felt like he was still in the human form in the previous dream however.

"Eddward Spivey, retrieved from Peach Creek. World death 10 minutes ago." A computerized voice said.

The last thing scared Dub bad enough he thought he would stop crying.

So it all made sense now, apparently he wasn't supposed to be a Helioptile, he was a human from some unknown world that had been destroyed.

"Transmutation commencing, relocating individual to 'Pokémon World'." The computer voice said.

Pokémon? That's what he thought he was supposed to be!

"Memory rewrite commencing." The computer said.

Memory overwrite? Dub didn't want to forget everything he had just learned! Not again!

"No! Don't! I'm Eddward!" Dub spun around in the dark, flailing frantically and losing the wool hat in the process. "Double Dee! Double Dee! Dubba Dee! Dub! Helio…"

…

"Oh good, he's awake."

Dub opened his eyes, still muttering "Dubba…Dubba…" He was in a Pokémon Center surrounded by Oliver, his mom, a Nurse Joy, Waldo, and the other Pokémon. He noticed he was back to being a Helioptile. He did, however, remember everything that had just happened.

"Dubba?" A voice said, "When has a Helioptile ever said Dubba?"

Dub tried to speak as clear as possible.

"Double Dee!"

…

END CHAPTER 1 (I'm baaaaack! This is quite possibly the longest chapter I have written, and opens up a new story. I know I just wrote an Ed Edd n Eddy based story, but it didn't seem to work quite as well with other shows. Anyhoo, R&R. I think I've gotten inspiration back…by the way, I classified this story as a plain X-Over because of more than just cartoons being featured.)


	2. Chapter 2: Much Edsplanation

EPIC DREAM: The Last of Peach Creek

Chapter 2: Much Edsplanation

"Double Dee?" Oliver's mom repeated, "I don't remember ever hearing a Helioptile ever saying anything other than its own name."

Edd still lay on a small cot, breathing deeply. Still remembering what had happened in the little vision that brought back his memories of Peach Creek, he sprang up suddenly and began to chatter wildly.

"_Master Oliver! I am not who you think! I_ _am not from this world at all!_"

In the excitement, Edd forgot that he couldn't speak to humans at all. All they were hearing were a whole lot of variations on "Helioptile".

"What's he saying?" Oliver asked.

No one could tell, but Waldo suddenly remembered something and ran out the door.

Edd, meanwhile, sprang off the cot and ran around looking for something.

"_What are you talking about, Dub?_" Buddy asked, "_What are you looking for?"_

"_I only thought I was Dub. Looking at various features on that hat brought back my memories of who I really am!_" Edd explained.

"_Are you crazy? What are you talking about?" _Buddy asked.

"_I know it sounds absurd!" _Edd said, "_I need a pencil and paper."_

"_Why?"_

"_To explain to the humans!"_

Buddy still thought that who he thought was just a normal Helioptile was plumb crazy, but he listened to his friend and grabbed a pen off the front desk with his tongue anyway.

Edd ran over to a magazine desk and ripped one of those envelopes out of it.

"What are they doing?" A bystander asked.

Edd took the pen off of Buddy's tongue and started quickly writing down everything he knew about himself thus far.

Oliver and the others looked to see what he was writing. When Edd finished, Oliver took the envelope and read it out loud.

"'I am Edd, a human from the world Peach Creek, which disappeared under mysterious circumstances.' What?"

Edd ripped a page from another magazine and continued writing. Oliver looked on.

"'I do not know how I got here, or why I couldn't remember this before, but I would like to find out how to get back home and go back to my normal form.'" Oliver read, "Say what now?"

"Helio!" Edd said.

Oliver was very confused, to say the least.

"Ok, this is weird," he said, "Maybe this is a dream! Any second now, all of the Legendary Birds will crash through that those doors and perform the Macarena, and I'll know I'm dreaming!"

Bang!

Everyone turned, only to see Waldo clumsily running in with the strange device he and Oliver had built earlier.

"I worked on the Dream Reader for the rest of the afternoon and I'm pretty sure it works. Now, not only can you see people's dreams, you can read their minds, too! Let's see what your little buddy's trying to say!" Waldo said, breathlessly.

Oliver quickly put it on and looked at Edd.

"_Can you understand me?_" Oliver asked the Helioptile.

"_Yes, very well, actually! Your friend did very well!_" Edd answered. Oliver recognized the high voice from yesterday when they examined Edd's/Dub's dream.

"_Ok, what's the deal with all of this?_" Oliver asked, "_What's with you thinking you're a human?_"

"_I found a hat among the clothes your mother brought home, and found that it was my own. I suddenly regained all of my memories from when I lived at my home of Peach Creek, which had apparently been locked away via some sort of amnesia-inducing process. I lived like a normal Helioptile for the past several days until I found my hat. Now the biggest question is, what are we to do now?"_

Oliver didn't answer. He stood there silently for a few moments before shaking his head, throwing off the Dream Reader, and storming out the door.

"Oliver?" Mom said, following him.

Edd felt very unhappy to see the boy who had been caring for him not believe him at all. He walked back to the cot and curled up.

Oliver went and sat down on a bench running the past several events of the night though his head. What was going on? This just didn't happen! It only happened in books that he saw at the library.

Mom came and sat down beside him. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"This is crazy!" Oliver explained to his mom what he deciphered from Edd's writing and rambling.

Mom was confused, too. "I haven't heard of Pokémon going insane before. I don't know what to tell you."

Oliver didn't want to go back into the Pokémon center, so his mother went back in to retrieve their Pokémon. She thanked everyone for their help and they went back home.

Oliver got back into bed but couldn't sleep at all. He kept looking over to the Helioptile he thought he knew well. Was Dub, or Edd if that's what he wanted to be called, insane or telling the truth? Oliver debated what he should do about this. He wondered if he should release him. But no, he couldn't. Eventually someone else would have to deal with him, and, of course, there was the fact that he was a Helioptile, a Pokémon Oliver had always wanted to catch.

Eventually these thoughts died down, and Oliver managed to go to sleep.

…

The next morning came. Oliver woke up wanting to believe that everything had all just been a dream, but he knew it hadn't. He barely touched his breakfast, and avoided making eye contact with Edd. His mom could see how stressed Oliver was as well, so the two of them went out for the day and left Edd home alone with Buddy. Mom took Tuffy and Ducky with them.

"_So are you serious about this whole thing?"_ Buddy asked, "_Because I still think you're crazy, and now your own trainer thinks you're crazy, too."_

Edd had been upset when Oliver walked out on him last night, and he knew for a fact that Oliver didn't believe him at all.

"_I don't know what else to do!" _Edd sighed, "_I'm probably never going to find out what happened to my home or my friends from Peach Creek, and I'll be stuck as a reptile forever."_

"_Do you even know of anyone else who could help you?_" Buddy asked.

"_I feel like I do, but I don't_." Edd said despondently, sitting down.

"_Well, I'm gonna go watch some TV," _Buddy said, waddling to the living room,_ "feel free to join me if you feel like it!"_

Edd had no idea what to do next, so he went and joined Buddy.

Buddy grabbed the remote with his tongue and switched on the tube. "_I wonder if __Dexter's Laboratory __is on." _He muttered.

Edd's ears twitched. He looked at the television.

"Coming up next: Dexter's Lab!" The announcer on the television said.

"_Great!_" Buddy said, "_I love this show!"_

"Dexter's Lab?" Edd thought, "Do I know someone named Dexter?"

The screen showed a tall blonde haired girl running into a room and entering a chute via a rug. Edd thought the girl looked vaguely familiar.

Then the girl entered a lab and passed by a short, stumpy red-haired boy.

"That must the titular character of the show…" Edd thought…then it hit him.

He remembered seeing that same exact face several times, like when green muck threatened to overtake his and other worlds, during an incident with that big nosed kid and some lucky pants, and when various people conspired to trap people in their subconsciousnesses…okay, maybe he was misremembering, but he definitely remembered seeing this boy's face various places, and this world was apparently one of the ones where Dexter was a fictional character in a TV show.

"_I know him!_" Edd cried.

"_Seriously?"_ Buddy said with a chuckle, "_first you say you're from another world, and now you claim to know a character on TV! What next?"_

Edd ran over to the computer desk, climbed up, and opened up the internet browser.

"_You're going to use the computer, that's not what I was thinking of at all," _Buddy muttered.

Edd opened up the search engine and put: "DexLabs" in the search bar. Upon hitting enter, the first result was Dexter's website.

"_Okay, this is getting even weirder than it already was,_" Buddy said, "_Dexter is real and has his own place in the computer thing?_"

Edd didn't answer and clicked the "Contact" button. He quickly composed an email to the boy genius.

"Help! I'm a creature in the world of Pokémon and I am uncertain of where my home is! Help! Eddward S."

"_I'm just going to go back and watch TV,"_ Buddy said, turning and waddling back to the living room, as Edd sent the email.

Only about a minute had passed before an email notification rang from the computer. Buddy ran back over to see an actual response from Dexter.

"I have heard you and will find you as soon as I can. Expect me within the next four hours and I'll explain everything…It's not very pleasant news."

Dexter-Boy Genius."

…

About two hours later there was a knock on the door. Buddy opened it, and there the little boy genius was along with DeeDee. They looked different from their appearance on the TV and Dexter's website.

"Ewwww!" DeeDee cried, "Look at his tongue! It's gross!"

"_Girl, don't make me use it!" _Buddy yelled, but of course all the duo could hear was "Licki! Lick Lick!"

"DeeDee, please," said Dexter. He put on something that looked like a hearing aid, both in DeeDee's and his own ears. "Now I can understand you. Where might your owner be?"

"_He went out," _Buddy answered.

Before Dexter could say anything else, Edd came running in from another room.

"Oooooh!" DeeDee yelled, running over to Edd and scooping him up, "Dexter, isn't he cute?"

"_Please unhand me!_" Edd protested, _"This manages to bring back some frankly rather unpleasant memories."_

"DeeDee!" Dexter yelled, then regained his composure and said calmly: "My…dear seester, here is some Pokecash, go and get yourself some ice cream or something."

"Okay!" DeeDee then danced off towards downtown.

"Now then," Dexter said, "I am assumink you are Eddward?"

"_Yes,"_ Edd said, "_At least I used to be...you said you would have some answers, so do you?"_

Dexter then started his explanation.

"Well, all I really know is that your world and two others were destroyed under very mysterious circumstances about a fortnight ago."

"_What other two worlds were they?"_ Edd asked.

"One world was one upon which a girl I know named Penny Proud lived on, and the other was the one my good friend Lazlo lived on. Anyway, with help from some of my colleagues, we retrieved all the people and important information from yours and the other two worlds that we could and converted them into computer data so we could rescue you and everyone else. That Jimmy Neutron person, the triangle-headed boy and his step-brother and I and some others had made this plan so we could hopefully bring back any worlds that wound up destroyed, but something went horribly wrong."

"_What happened?_" asked Buddy.

"Sabotage from an unknown source. In the middle of the night after we backed everyone up, someone broke into my lab and attempted to erase all of the data containing you and everyone else. I did not see who it was, but I just managed to prevent all of you from being deleted before too much damage was done, but that doesn't mean that there wasn't a problem. Apparently, upon hearing me coming, the fiend decided to release all data upon the wrong worlds, and block their memories from going with them, giving them whole new identities. I'm assuming that's what happened, because that's how it was when I found the database.

"I didn't have enough time to cancel the action, unfortunately. I had no choice but to let it go on. I was so distraught that I couldn't think of what to do next, so I decided to just let it go. The plan to save the three worlds had failed.

"But, then I got your email! Realizink that the people who had been forcefully removed may still have their memories somewhere, this gave me hope. So I came here straightaway and am now talking to you."

"_So what do we do?_" Edd asked.

"I should get back to my labor-a-tory and go ahead and get to the next part of my plan and find clues." Dexter thought.

"_But do you know where everyone you lost went to?_" Buddy asked.

"I didn't pay attention," Dexter admitted, "They could be anywhere! They could be here, they could be across the Multi-Universe…heck, you might even be one of them!"

"_But I've been around longer than you say all of this started," _Buddy protested, "_Is there a way to even find them?"_

"Yes, but I would have to go back to my labor-a-tory," Dexter said.

"_Then we'll go back to your laboratory!_" said Edd.

"_Hold up, man," _said Buddy, "_what'll Oliver do when he finds us gone? He'll flip."_

"_After what happened last night, I doubt he would even care that I left," _Edd replied with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Dexter asked.

Double Dee filled Dexter in about the events of yesterday that lead up to his memory coming back, and how Oliver reacted to them.

"_Other than Ed and Eddy, he was the closest I had to a real friend,_" Edd sighed.

"_I think we should still tell him,_" Buddy said.

"Where is he?" Dexter asked.

"_He and his mom went out to do something and they aren't going to be back for a while, I think,"_ said Edd, "_I don't think they left Viridian City, however."_

"Well, I shall go find him," said Dexter, "if he's unwilling to come, then so be it."

Dexter then got up and left, then turned to Buddy and Edd. "You are coming, right?"

Edd and Buddy thought about it.

"_Well, it would prove that you would know what you're talking about, so maybe we should," _said Edd.

"Well, come on!" said Dexter, "there's no time to waste!"

…

A bit later, the three of them were searching for Oliver and his mom in the town.

"Does Oliver have a place he likes to hang out?" Dexter asked.

"_There isn't a whole lot in this town,_" said Buddy, "_It shouldn't take us very long to find them…hold it, there's Oliver right now!"_

Oliver was sitting by himself by a nearby pond.

"_Oliver!"_ Edd called.

Oliver heard a "Helio" and turned around.

"Buddy, Dub, I told you to stay at the house," Oliver said, getting up. Then he noticed Dexter. "Who are you?"

"I am Dexter, boy genius, and I need to ask you somethink," Dexter introduced himself.

"Wait a minute," Oliver said, "That Dexter? I…I don't…"

"Yes, THAT Dexter," said Dexter, "You may have seen me on the television, not to be confused with that OTHER Dexter."

Without another word, Oliver got up and started running towards the Pokemart.

"Wait! Come back!" Dexter protested, "It's important!"

Oliver groaned and turned back toward them. "I don't want to hear anything you want to say! I'm in a bad mood right now!"

"Well, if you just have one minute…" Dexter said, "What I am going to tell you is very important!"

Oliver sighed and slowly walked back towards them.

Dexter explained everything he had told Edd and Buddy over the course of that minute.

"So, what you're saying is that everything Dub…or Edd, was saying last night is true, and that there really are multiple worlds, including your own? (Because, quite honestly, I thought you were just a character on a TV show.)"

"Yes! Where were you during the Epic Dream?" Dexter asked.

"The what?"

"Never mind. I need you to come with me to my labor-a-tory so I don't feel like I'm kidnapping your pets. Are you willing to go?" Dexter asked.

Oliver was quiet for a moment. "This…this is just really unbelievable."

"If I were in your shoes, I probably wouldn't believe it either!" Dexter said, "Oh, and by the way…"

Dexter tossed Oliver another one of the hearing aid-like objects. "If you stick it in your ear, any voice waves that an animal or Pokémon emits will be translated into a language you understand."

"Say what?"

"You can hear what animals say! Put it in your ear!"

Oliver slowly stuck it in his ear and turned to Buddy.

"Say something, Buddy."

"_Uhh, the rain on the plain falls mainly in Maine…wait, that's not how it goes…can you hear that, Oliver?"_

Wide eyed, Oliver slowly nodded. "This is like an even better version of the invention Waldo made!" he thought.

"Well, we should be going about now!" Dexter said.

"I'd better tell my mom what's going on," Oliver said, "and then I'll be right here!"

Oliver ran to the Pokemart to tell his mother about what had happened.

…

Soon, Oliver, Dexter, Edd, and Buddy were at Kanto's airport. It seemed more crowded than usual, people were running around catching flights to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and any other regions there might be.

"We'll be going this way," Dexter said, pointing to a somewhat easy to miss hallway. A sign above it read: "Interdimensional Flights".

The four of them turned down this hallway and got some tickets for a place called: "Townsville", where Dexter lived.

Edd and Buddy, unfortunately, had to be returned to their Pokeballs, since animals and Pokémon weren't allowed in the cabins.

Eventually, though, Dexter and Oliver were in the waiting rooms waiting for their flight, the next of which was in half an hour.

Oliver looked around. Unlike out in the main part of the airport, there were all sorts of unusual people in this airport. Many of them looked a lot how normal residents of the Pokémon world typically did, but it was obvious they weren't from around here. Some were rather unusual looking Pokémon. Oliver noticed a skinnier than usual Combusken with a larger than usual Miltank for example.

Oliver looked at the chair beside him and saw a tan-skinned boy about his age. In the chair beside this kid there was what appeared to be a misshapen looking teenager.

The boy noticed Oliver. "Hey, dude! Where are you headed?"

"Uhh, the same as him," Oliver said, pointing to Dexter, "Townsville."

"Hey, Dexter! My man!" The boy gestured towards Dexter.

"Hello, Sanjay," said Dexter, "I don't have time to talk. We are in a big hurry!"

"Ok, dude!"

Oliver noticed that the other figure was looking at him. There was something about him that rubbed Oliver the wrong way.

An announcement came on over the intercom that a flight to a town Oliver hadn't heard of was boarding.

"That's our flight!" Sanjay said to his friend, "Check ya dudes later!"

Sanjay and his friend hurried off to their boarding area. As Oliver watched them, he suddenly noticed the end of a Serpirior's tail sticking out of the bottom of the trench coat the other person was wearing.

Sometime later, the announcement of the flight to Townsville came on over the speakers.

"Well, here we go!" Oliver said.

They joined several others and walked down the hallway.

Oliver was very nervous. Oh no, he wasn't afraid of flying. He had been on several flights to Kalos to see his grandparents, after all. He had just never left his own _world_ before.

Oliver sat down in a seat by a window and looked out. It hit him again that he was leaving his own world behind.

Finding it difficult to take this all in, Oliver sighed and closed his eyes. Before he even knew it, he was asleep.

"_Interdimensional Flight #21414 now leaving for the City of Townsville. Please turn all cell phones and PokeNavs during the duration of the flight. Please relax and enjoy the flight…"_

END CHAPTER 2 (In case you're wondering what happened to DeeDee, don't worry, we'll eventually find out…otherwise, I don't really know what else to say other than stay tuned, R&R if you feel like it, I don't own anything, etc. etc….)


	3. Chapter 3: The Disappearing Eds

EPIC DREAM: The Last of Peach Creek

Chapter 3: The Disappearing Eds

Bump!

Oliver jolted awake. Looking out the airplane window, he saw that they were already arriving at their destination of Townsville. Everything looked wildly different from when they left. Everything had a cartoony, flat, and thick-lined appearance…including himself!

"Am I still dreaming?" Oliver wondered.

Several minutes later, Dexter rushed up from his seat from further up the cabin. He more closely resembled how he looked on TV now.

"Now then, Oliver, we shall rush to my home as fast as we can before something worse happens," said Dexter.

They left the plane and the airport. Outside on the sidewalk, Oliver released Edd and Buddy from their Pokeballs.

"_Man, I thought we'd never get out!_" Buddy said.

"So where do you live?" Oliver asked.

"Just a bit up the road," Dexter answered, "We can just walk."

As they walked down the sidewalk, Edd asked a question.

"_Dexter, do you have any idea who broke into your laboratory and sabotaged the operation?"_

"I strongly suspected that it was my arch-nemesis Mandark, but he claimed to have been on vacation at the time. After that, I don't have any clue who may have broken up our plans."

"_Do you think it might have been someone on the inside?" _Buddy suggested.

"I don't know." Dexter said, "But we should know once we look for clues in the lab."

Ten minutes later, they reached Dexter's house.

"Good afternoon, Dexter!" Dexter's mom called cheerfully from the kitchen, "can I fix you and your friends something for lunch?"

"Eh, no thank you, Mother, we have something very important to do," Dexter answered. The four of them walked up the stairs.

"_How did she not notice us?"_ asked Buddy, "_I mean, surely she would have noticed me!_"

"I don't know," Dexter said as they reached his room.

Dexter walked up a bookshelf in his room and pulled a book from the shelf. A panel opened beside it and scanned his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose before the bookshelf slid up, revealing Dexter's massive laboratory.

"Welcome to the lab." A computerized voice said. Edd recognized the voice from his "remembering dream".

Several robots then rushed up and fiercely scanned Oliver, Edd, and Buddy.

"_Hey, stop!"_ Buddy screamed as one of the robots yanked his tongue, and then it got stuck and couldn't let go.

"Many apologies," said Dexter, "Ever since the break-in, I can never be too careful."

"Clear!" the robots beeped, letting go of them. (Except the one who grabbed Buddy's long tongue, who was still stuck.)

"_What do we do now?_" Edd asked, rubbing his earflaps.

"We should check the computer," said Dexter, "Follow me."

They followed Dexter to the main computer screen. "Computer, show 'Operation W'."

The computer showed a screen detailing the status of the world saving plan. The folders that should contain any people or world data were currently empty.

"_It's good that they're empty, right?_" Buddy asked, just now arriving beside them because of the robot still attached to his tongue.

"Why yes," said Dexter, "It means that currently, no other worlds have blown up, thus their data hasn't been uploaded. It gives us a good time to check for clues. Computer! Engage fingerprint dusting around the main console!"

"Finger print dusting commencing." The computer said, spitting dust everywhere.

"Cough cough! _Hey? Don't you think I have enough stuff on my tongue already?"_ Buddy coughed, fiercely brushing his tongue off.

No fingerprints showed up anywhere on the keyboard or anything around the computer.

"_Perhaps the culprit was wearing gloves?_" Edd suggested.

"Or it might not have been human." Dexter said, "There are plenty of non-human characters who could have done this."

"Are there any other clues?" Oliver asked.

"Well," Dexter started to say, but was suddenly interrupted by a strange sound that sounded like a bubble on bubble wrap popping.

"_What was that?_" asked Edd nervously.

"Uploading world data," the computer said unexpectedly. Everyone spun around to look and the screen. The world and people folders were starting to fill up.

"Oh no. No. No! NO!" Dexter shrieked, frantically tapping keys on the keyboard aimlessly.

"_Was that another world going off?_" Buddy asked.

"Yes it was…" Dexter moaned.

"Which one?" Oliver asked.

"Let's see if I recognize any of these names…" Dexter said, pulling up the people folder, "Let's see, Hector, Megan, Remington Tufflips…why, this is Sanjay and Craig's world!"

Oliver recognized the first name. "Isn't that the guy who we met at the airport earlier? The kid with the guy who looked like a snake?"

"Yep, that's them!" Dexter answered. He inspected the people list closer. "I don't see either of their names up there."

"_Holy crap!_" Buddy cried, "_Are they gone forever?_"

"No," answered Dexter, "We saw them at the airport this morning. It's entirely possible that they weren't on their world at the time. I don't even know for sure if they were en route to it or if they were going to, say, Bikini Bottom, or somewhere like that."

"Is there a way to find them?" Oliver asked.

"Computer, find Sanjay Patel and Craig." Dexter asked the computer.

A map of the Multi Universe appeared, highlighting two blips on no specific world.

"_It looks like they're still on their flight,_" said Edd. Though at the trajectory they were currently going, it looked like they were en route back to the Pokémon world.

Suddenly the computer said: "Transmutation commencing. Relocating 'Hector' to 'Arrendale'."

"Wait! What's going on?" Dexter shouted.

"Relocating 'Megan' to 'Doctor Who World'."

"Nooooooooo! Computer! Cease and desist this instant!" Dexter screamed.

"Access denied."

"Did you not hear me? I, Dexter, command you to stop!"

"Access denied."

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Dexter cried. There was nothing the four of them could do except to watch in shock as the denizens of this world were transformed into new identities without their old memories.

Dexter couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Computer, why did you not listen to me?" Dexter yelled, sounding very cross.

"I do not know." The computer answered.

Dexter sighed.

"_Dexter?_" Edd asked.

Dexter didn't answer. He loudly stomped over to a nearby machine and started tightening a bolt.

"You are welcome to leave if you want," he said, "I'll try to figure out what went wrong."

"_Can we ask the computer for a hand in locating my friends?_" Edd asked.

"I don't see why not," Dexter said.

Dexter turned back to the computer. "Computer, what are the whereabouts of Edward Tennant and Eddy Eccleston?"

The map screen reappeared. "Traces of DNA found in remains of Peach Creek data, and Pokémon world." The computer answered.

"_The Pokémon world?_" Buddy cried, finally getting the last of the robot parts and dust off his tongue.

"_They've been right under our noses this whole time!_" Edd cried.

Most of the traces of Eddy's DNA were in Hoenn while Ed's were scattered around Kalos and Unova, though they were mostly in the former.

"This should be pretty easy!" Oliver decided.

They asked about the whereabouts of the other cul de sac kids, but the data was unknown for everyone except Johnny 2x4 and Rolf, who were in the Lego world and a Disney world respectively.

"_Who will we find first?_" asked Buddy.

After a vote, the three of them decided to go find the other Eds first, since that was the one they were most familiar with. Dexter was going to stay behind and try to figure out what was wrong with Computer.

"If we find something, we'll let you know," said Oliver, "I'll register you in my PokeNav."

"Your what?" Dexter asked.

Oliver suddenly remembered that he was in a completely different world from his own.

"Hold it!" Dexter said. He left for a moment. There were some clanking noises and Dexter came back with something that looked uncannily similar to a PokeNav.

"There! Now I can pick up any PokeNav phone calls, including yours! I don't know why I didn't do this before…oh, I'll give you some more Universal Translators in case anyone else joins you on your journey."

"_Well, I guess we should get this started, then!"_ said Edd.

"Best of luck to you!" Dexter called as they left the lab.

"_Hope you find out what's wrong with your computer!_" Buddy called back.

After leaving Dexter's house, the three of them started back towards the airport.

"_So who or what do you think they'll be?"_ Buddy asked Edd.

"_There is no telling!_" Edd said, "_They could look like anything! It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack. I hope we find all of my former peers…"_

…

Dexter was looking over the Operation W program.

"IF: World destroyed THEN: Retrieve all data immediately!" Dexter read the code.

"Nothing seems wrong so far," Dexter muttered, "Wait a minute."

"ALSO: Purge data, ALSO: People relocation program."

"I don't remember this in the code at all…" Dexter said.

Before he could read any further, he suddenly heard a loud hissing noise.

"Darn it, I need to check the main valves in the Atomic Pie Maker."

Dexter got up to check, but it wasn't his Pie Maker…it was his Anesthetic Machine!

"Oh no!" Dexter coughed, noticing a snapped pipe, "This has been tampered with! I must *cough* repair it…*cough* and find out who…*cough* oh no…"

Dexter passed out cold.

…

END CHAPTER 3 (Uh oh, what happened to Dexter? Will all the cul de sac kids be found? What'll get stuck to Buddy's tongue next? Will _Frozen_ win an Oscar? Some of these questions may be answered in the next chapter…R&R.)


	4. Chapter 4: Hoedd Confirmed

EPIC DREAM: The Last of Peach Creek

Chapter 4: Hoedd Confirmed

They barely made it to the next flight back to the Pokémon world.

Oliver wondered how they would find Edd's two friends. He didn't even know what they looked like, or if they even looked the same way they did before. Considering they were in the Pokémon world, one of them, if not both, could be a Pokémon.

The flight eventually landed in Hoenn, in the town of Rustboro, and Oliver, Edd and Buddy wandered about until they wound up in Slateport City.

"_Hoenn's pretty big,_" Buddy said, "_It could be months before we find him!"_

"Edd, you know Eddy," said Oliver, "Is there anywhere you think he could be?"

"_Hey, I haven't been here before,"_ said Edd, _"I don't know about this place at all._"

Unsure of what to do, they went to the local Pokémon center.

A lot of people in there hadn't seen a Helioptile before, thus Edd got a lot of looks.

"Where's he from?" A little kid asked, rubbing Edd's back, "He's so cute."

"He's from Kalos," Oliver replied to the kid and several other folks who asked about Edd.

"_Hey, man," _Buddy asked Edd, "_Why are you in such a hurry to get back to being human again? I mean, look at how nice these people are being to you!"_

"_It is nice, but I lost my family and friends,_" Edd said, "_If it is possible to bring them and my real home back, I'll do whatever it takes!"_

"_But what if we can't?" _Buddy asked.

Edd frowned, and then went to look at the brochure rack by the door. There weren't very many things to do…though ones about a nearby space station and an elevated bike trail definitely caught his eye.

"_What about your pal Eddy?_" Buddy asked, "_He's apparently around Hoenn somewhere, but where would he be?"_

Edd looked back at the brochures. Perhaps something on there would give him a clue…

Then he saw a brochure for a place in the nearby town of Mauville. An arcade called the "Mauville Game Corner".

"_Could you give me a lift?"_ Edd asked Buddy.

Buddy allowed Edd to climb up his back and grabbed the brochure, which had been on a top rack.

Looking inside, Edd saw that it had slot machines, roulettes and other ways to get cash.

"_This is it!"_ exclaimed Edd. If he had kept his large vocabulary and braininess even after losing his memory, then surely Eddy would have kept his signature greediness.

Edd slid off Buddy's head, ran to Oliver, and showed him the brochure.

"Mauville Game Center?" Oliver read out loud, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Edd explained Eddy's traits and why this would be exactly the place a guy like him would be.

"Well, if you say so…" Oliver said.

So they headed to the northern side of the town where the trail leading to Mauville City started.

Shortly after starting down the trail, they saw a large elevated highway of some sort nearby.

"I wonder what that is…" Oliver wondered out loud.

Edd recognized it from one of the brochures he saw at the Pokémon Center.

"_I believe it's an elevated bicycle trail, Oliver,_" said Edd.

"Really?" Oliver said, "Cool! I think we should take that instead! I brought my bike."

"_We would probably get there a lot faster going that way," Edd said, "The sun is starting to set anyway…I'm getting tired."_

"Well, I guess that's what we'll do then," said Oliver.

They entered the welcome building, but Pokémon had to stay within their Pokeballs while you rode on the trail, unless you came across unsavory characters, other trainers, or wild Pokémon. The tired Edd obliged, but Buddy was a bit reluctant, as usual.

So Oliver rode down the trail. The view was really nice up here, and the sunset shining on the water made it even better. He was so engrossed in the cool view that he didn't notice people following him.

…

"Is that the kid?" a voice said, hiding in some bushes at the entrance to the trail.

"Yes, he's got it," another said.

"Good, let's get them."

…

About halfway down the trail, Oliver thought he heard something from behind him and stopped. He looked around, but didn't see anything.

Confused, he slowly started forward again, only for something to grab his bike, causing him to tumble down onto the ground.

"Who is that? Who's there?" Oliver cried. Looking behind himself, he saw a strange figure in a purpleish-red colored jumpsuit behind him.

"Hello, kid," the man said, two more people dressed similarly coming from behind him.

"Uh, what do you want?" Oliver asked. He noticed that not only was the jumpsuit the three men were wearing the mahogany-ish color, but their skin was too.

"We know you have someone who isn't from here…"

Oliver strongly suspected they were talking about Edd. "Why does it matter to you?" he asked.

"Because we need him for something!" the stranger said.

Oliver didn't want to trust them, considering their rather creepy appearance. He wondered if they were with a team like Team Rocket or something.

"I don't have him," Oliver lied, but it was obvious the purple guys weren't buying it.

Before Oliver knew it, one of them dove at the Pokeball belt Oliver was wearing and grabbed one of the two Pokeballs from it. Oliver was very nervous until he saw that it was Buddy's.

They released Buddy from it.

"_Are we there already?_" Buddy started to say, but then he saw the purple guys and his small eyes widened.

"Wrong one!" The lead guy said, pulling out a strange gun and aiming it at Buddy.

Oliver gasped and quickly pulled the Lickitung out of the way just as he fired the weapon, which emitted a strange red substance that landed where Buddy had been standing. By the way it sat there sizzling; it must have been very hot.

"What are you doing?" Oliver yelled.

None of them answered and instead pulled even more of the same weapons from seemingly out of nowhere.

"_Oliver,_" said Buddy, "_Just a hunch, but I think we should get out of here like now!"_

Buddy grabbed his Pokeball with his tongue, and they both jumped back on Oliver's bike and sped down the trail as fast as they could. The purple guys fired their weapons away as they ran after them.

"_Pedal faster!" _Buddy yelled, _"They're gaining on us!"_

"It would be easier if you weren't so big!" Oliver wheezed.

They took a turn, but Buddy's extra weight caused them to crash into the railing instead.

The purple guys were almost to them.

"Buddy," Oliver said, "We gotta do something! Use Rollout!"

"_Ok!_" Buddy curled up and rolled straight toward them.

Crash!

He knocked two of the purple guys down. One banged his head on the railing and knocked himself out.

The guy still standing up charged toward Oliver, who grabbed his bike and spun into him.

Wham!

The purple guy staggered backward and wound up falling off the walkway into the water below.

Oliver then ran and grabbed the unconscious man's weapon and aimed it at the remaining guy.

"If you move, I'll use this!" Oliver said, grabbing his PokeNav, "I'm also going to call the police!"

The man then grabbed his unconscious comrade and ran away.

"We'll remember this!" He called back.

"_Who were they?_" Buddy asked, rubbing his head.

"I have no clue," Oliver replied, "but they really wanted Edd. We need to be on the lookout for more people like that."

Oliver checked to make sure Edd's Pokeball was still attached to his belt. Fortunately, it was.

"Let's keep going before it gets completely dark," said Oliver, "I don't want to be up here when it does."

Oliver returned Buddy to his Pokeball and got back on his bike.

…

The rest of the bike ride was uneventful, and they were almost to the end of it, anyway. They came down off of it and followed the rest of Route 110 to Mauville City.

It was a nice town that was bigger than Viridian City back home. Straightaway, Oliver ran to the nearest Pokémon center to make sure Buddy and Edd were squared away.

Afterwards, Oliver released them both from their Pokeballs. Buddy and Oliver told Edd about what had happened on the bike trail.

"_What would anyone want with me?"_ Edd asked.

"_Maybe it has to do with your status as a fish-out-of-water," _Buddy suggested, "_They weren't after Oliver and nearly shot me with…something."_

Oliver remembered he had one of the strange weapons the purple guys had been carrying. He took it out of his backpack and looked at it.

"I wonder just _what_ they were," Oliver said, "I thought they might have just been a group of Gengars or something trying to troll us, but they probably would have killed us had we not gotten away."

"_Not to mention the fact that we actually hit them,_" said Buddy.

"I should probably catch some more Pokémon in case we meet up with more of those guys. I'm surprised we got away from them."

Oliver looked at the weapon again before sticking it back in his backpack. "I should probably turn the gun into the police station. I might get in trouble if I still have it by the time we leave for Kalos."

"_Okay, now for the reason we're here in the first place,_" Buddy said, "_Where's the game center or whatever it was called?"_

They left the Pokémon center and asked someone nearby for directions. It was just down the street.

Walking down, they found a large brightly lit building at the edge of the town.

"That must be it," said Oliver.

They walked inside to see quite a few people inside playing the various games that we around the building. Many were at the slot machines.

"What do you remember Eddy looking like, Edd?" asked Oliver.

"_Short, a bit on the heavy side, a bit of an overbite, only has about three strands of hair on his head,"_ Edd answered, "_But there's no guarantee that he is still a human. He may have become a Pokémon like me."_

"I guess all we can do is look," said Oliver.

They walked around the building. Most of the kids around Oliver's age were at some arcade games in the back of the building. None of them fit Edd's description at all, and only two kids currently had Pokémon with them.

Looking around at the slot machines, the only kid they saw was a brown haired kid wearing an earflap hat. He had four Pokémon with him, a Swampert, a Gulpin, a Meowth, and a Sableye. Judging by the sleepy look in his eyes, Oliver guessed that he must have been there for a while.

"_Skipper sure has been here for a while,"_ Oliver heard the Swampert say. "_He should get some sleep_."

"_I'm getting hungry,"_ the Gulpin said, "_If he plays another round, I may have to eat you, Gil!"_

"_Don't even think about it,_" the Swampert replied.

Oliver noticed that the kid otherwise fit the description Edd gave him, except for the fact that he had hair.

"So close…" Oliver thought.

The kid noticed Oliver and the two Pokémon accompanying Oliver looking at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sorry," Oliver apologized. He, Edd, and Buddy walked away.

"_Well, I guess I conjectured incorrectly,_" said Edd, "_I don't know where else we could look."_

"_Guys, let's get real, here,_" Buddy said, "_Hoenn's a big place, and Oliver says that Kalos is even bigger, it could be months before we ever find either one of the two guys that are here!_"

Oliver and Edd had to agree. "I'll call Dexter and tell him that finding them is just too difficult and that we're coming back to the lab," said Oliver.

Edd looked especially dejected that they hadn't been able to find his old friends at all. He was just going to have to accept what had happened and move on with his new life.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by the doors suddenly flying open with a loud bang, followed by several gasps and a scream.

"_Oh no…"_ said Buddy, pointing.

Oliver looked, and, to his horror, saw that the three purple guys who attempted to mug them and kidnap Edd were back.

"_Who on earth are they?_" cried Edd.

"Those are the guys who attacked us on the trail and tried to get you!" replied Oliver, "We gotta get out of here!"

They looked for a way to escape, but the only other doors they saw were behind the front desk and the doors to the restrooms across the room. They couldn't get to either one from their current position without being seen by the purple guys.

"_What do we do, man?"_ whispered Buddy in a panic.

Oliver looked around and saw a row of fake trees in some pots nearby.

"Let's hide there!" said Oliver. Then he turned to Edd. "Hey, Edd, for your safety, you're going to have to return to your Pokeball, ok?"

"Understood."

"You too, Buddy."

"Ok…"

Edd and Buddy retreated into their respective PokeBalls, and Oliver hid behind the trees.

He watched as the three purple dudes walked in.

"Has a boy in olive green named Oliver walked in here?" The leader asked a man standing by the door.

"I don't have any idea," the man stammered.

The purple guy shot him in the foot with his weapon. The man yelped and dropped to the floor clutching it.

"No way!" Oliver whispered.

The Purple Guys went around asking people if they had seen Oliver, Buddy, or Edd. They wounded several more people with the contents of their weapons. Oliver noticed that one of the cohorts was weaponless.

"I still have his gun!" Oliver realized.

As Oliver fished it out of his backpack, he saw the Purple Guys walk up to the fat kid and his Pokémon, the former of whom was still sitting there on the same slot machine as before. (Oliver noticed that the Swampert was halfway inside the Gulpin's mouth, kicking frantically.)

"Have you seen a boy in olive green named Oliver?" the leader barked.

"Who wants to know?" the kid replied, "Can't you see I'm busy? I almost hit the jackpot."

"I doubt anyone will miss you," the Purple Leader said, he and his armed comrade aiming their weapons at the boy's head. His Pokémon looked on in horror. (With the Swampert escaping the Gulpin's mouth in the process.)

"Hey, uh, this is just a joke isn't it?" the kid said nervously.

"Wait!" Oliver cried, springing from his hiding place, the weapon in hand, "don't hurt him!"

The Purple guys lowered their weapons from the fat boy's head.

"Hey! That's mine!" the unarmed Purple Guy said, noticing Oliver with his gun.

The Purple Guys ran for Oliver.

"Uh oh," Oliver started to run away.

"Hey, Gil! Use Water Gun!" Oliver heard the fat boy say.

The Purple Guys were suddenly swept off their feet by a spout of water via the fat boy's Swampert.

Before they could get up, another person yelled: "Kecleon! Use Psybeam!"

A woman's Kecleon shot a beam at the Purple Guys.

"Hey, what happened?" one of the Purple Guys cried, "The floor is all swirly."

Then a mob of Pokémon and people swarmed the three Purple Guys, who were too disorientated to fight back, with someone's Ekans using Wrap and another person's Graveler using Rock Tomb forcing them into submission while the woman at the front Desk called the police.

In the commotion, Oliver ran for the front door only to run into the fat kid as he himself ran to it.

Whack!

"Ow!" the kid said.

"Hey, thanks for stopping them," Oliver managed to say to the kid.

"Sure, whatever," the kid replied, "Now let us outta here…my hat! Where's my hat?"

Oliver looked up to see that the boy's hat lying down on the ground…along with a pile of hair!

Oliver looked to see that the fat kid was completely bald…save for three large strands of hair.

"Eddy?" Oliver asked.

"Eddy?" the kid said, "My name is Skipper, pal, now let us go."

Skipper then got up, grabbed his hat (but forgot his wig), and ran out the door, his four Pokémon following close behind.

Oliver looked down at the wig, and then looked back at the fleeing Skipper.

…

Ten minutes later, the police had arrived and carted the three Purple Guys to the police station, the injured people were being treated for burns (fortunately, no one was seriously injured), and Oliver finally gave the strange weapon to the police. The Game Corner was being closed for the rest of the evening.

Oliver had released Buddy and Edd from their PokeBalls.

"_Well, this is even better!" _said Buddy sarcastically, _"We'll never find any clues now!_"

"Don't be so sure," Oliver replied. He showed Edd and Buddy the wig Skipper lost.

"_What is that?_" Edd asked.

"The kid who looked like Eddy but we thought it wasn't," Oliver said, "turned out he was wearing a wig, and he's bald…except for three gigantic strands of hair."

"_Either that is a very strange coincidence, or that was most definitely Eddy,_" said Edd, "_Where'd he go?_"

"I don't know," said Oliver, "He ran off after we stopped those Purple guys. I don't think he could have gotten far."

"_I would say to find him posthaste," _said Edd_, "but I cannot stay awake! We should rest!"_

Oliver and Buddy were very tired as well. It had been a very long day, and everyone was very tired.

"We'll find him again tomorrow," Oliver said, "I doubt he would have gone very far."

The three of them stayed at the Pokémon center for the night.

…

Oliver tried to call Dexter to inform them of their finding Eddy, but Dexter didn't answer at all.

"Hello, Dexter? Are you there?" Oliver called. No answer.

"Well, I'll just leave you a message then. I'm pretty sure we found Eddy, and he was in Hoenn like we suspected, doesn't have his memory back though. I'll call again later."

The message ended.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Dexter yelled, "Don't listen to that message!"

"Sorry Nerdy Pants!" someone said, "We heard it loud and clear! Deploy more Jelly Men. We'll have them before you can say "Hoenn confirmed"!"

END CHAPTER 4 (Sooner or later, we'll find out who that voice belongs to…or if Skipper is indeed Eddy…which he probably is, but oh well!)


	5. Chapter 5: Get It Through Your Ed

EPIC DREAM: The Last of Peach Creek

Chapter 5: Get It through Your Ed

The next morning, Oliver, Edd, and Buddy hurried out of the Pokémon Center as fast they could to try to find Eddy.

"_Do you suppose he's still in town?" _asked Buddy.

"I don't know," said Oliver, "it's worth a check."

They decided to see if the Game Corner had reopened after the incident last night. It had, so they decided to go see if Eddy was back in there.

Looking around, they found Eddy asleep on a bench in the back of the room. Only his Swampert, Gil, was out right now, and he was also asleep.

The noise of Oliver and the other two woke Gil, who jumped up in front of Eddy.

"_Hold up, what do you want?"_ Gil yelled.

"We just wanted to talk to Ed-er, Skipper," said Oliver.

"_Ok, hold it, how can you understand me?_" asked Gil, confused.

"A friend of mine helped out with that," said Oliver, "Can we talk to Skipper?"

Then Gil realized that this was the kid who saved his trainer's skin last night. "Oh, it's you! Well, what do you want to talk about with him?"

"_Well, we think he's not just a guy named Skipper,_" Buddy said, "_We think he's a friend of this guy whose name is Eddy."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Gil asked.

They quickly filled Gil in about how Peach Creek blew up, Edd's constant nightmares that lead to getting his memory back, how Dexter's plan to save everyone went awry resulting in anyone extracted from a lost world to be transplanted with a new identity in a different one, complete with a healthy dose of Laser Guided Amnesia, and how it was possible to bring back their memories and save their former worlds.

Gil didn't seem to be buying this. "_Is this some kind of joke? Do you expect me to believe that? That's crazy!_"

Oliver noticed that his reaction was similar to his own when this whole mess started.

"Go away, that's crazy talk," Gil said.

"Gil, I'm tryin to get some sleep here!" came Eddy/Skipper's voice from the bench.

"_Say, Gil,"_ asked Edd, "_How long have you known Ed-, er, Skipper?"_

"About two weeks. Why haven't you left yet?"

"_How did you meet him?_" Edd asked, "_Can you at least tell us this?"_

Gil groaned. "_If I do, will you go away?_" he asked.

"_Probably."_

"_Ok fine, I was just a Mudkip when I found Skipper asleep outside a professor's lab in Littleroot Town. I lead the professor, Professor Birch, to him, and they took him to the hospital…"_

(Aaaaaaand…cue flashback)

"_Where did you find him?" The nurse asked._

"_He was in the woods outside my lab," Birch answered, "This Mudkip found him." Birch showed him the young Mudkip he was holding._

"_Poor guy," the nurse said, shaking her head, "Do you know where his parents are?"_

"_I don't know if he has any," said Birch, "I asked him and he said he didn't know."_

"_Did he say where he lived?"_

"_He said he didn't know."_

"_What is his name? Did you ask him?"_

"_He said he didn't know."_

"_Does he even know who he is?"_

"_**He said he didn't know."**_

(Aaaaaaand…end flashback)

"_They nicknamed him Skipper, and gave me to him,_" Gil continued, "_He refused to keep me at first, but he eventually took me and ran away from the hospital. He used weird scams like boat trips for kids to a house that had allegedly been standing for four hundred years that he actually built himself in only one afternoon to get enough money for food, typically getting hard candy, and also PokeBalls. He caught the Gulpin and Sableye himself, and he also caught a Geodude that he traded for a Meowth sometime later. We fought quite a bit…typically with the police's Pokémon, hence why only twelve days later I'm already a Swampert._"

"_Hold it,_" said Edd, "_Did you say he built a scam to get money for things, but especially hard candy?_"

"_Yep, but don't worry, he did get stuff for me and the others…sometimes,"_ said Gil.

"_Scams were Eddy's main schtick, according to Edd,_" said Buddy, "_He and another boy, also named Ed, tended to do that, but it was only for harmless reasons, like getting enough things called quarters to get jawbreakers that they apparently made really big."_

"_Come on, now, you're making this up as you go along."_

"_No really!" _said Buddy.

Suddenly, Eddy stirred and woke up.

"Hey, Gil," he yawned, "I had the greatest dream last night about jawbreakers the size of your head! Everything was great until they actually _were_ your head and…uh, quarters…and…" He noticed Oliver, Buddy, and Edd standing there.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

Gil seemed surprised when he heard the contents of Eddy's dream. "Ooook, this is creepy." He said.

"Hey, Skipper, you want to get some jawbreakers?" Oliver asked.

"I don't have any cash on me…but I know just where to get some! We should build a roller coaster like what I saw in my dream!"

If Gil wasn't a fish-like creature, his face probably would have gone pale.

Oliver tossed Eddy one of the Universal Translators and told him to stick it in his ear.

"Ok, you're being really weird," he said, putting it in his ear anyway.

"_Hey, bud,"_ Gil said, "_Can you understand me?_"

"Hmm, that's weird," he said, "I can."

Then Edd scampered up to Eddy.

"_Do you remember me, Eddy?"_ Edd asked.

Eddy didn't answer immediately.

"Uh…I…where have I heard that voice before…I remember it being really wimpy and stupid sounding…" he muttered.

Suddenly, Eddy fell back asleep in the bench, rubbing his temples.

"_Hey, Skipper, are you ok?_"

Eddy lay there not moving for a moment before suddenly diving onto Gil!

"**How in the world did you find out my middle name?!**" He yelled.

"_What's your first name?" _Gil asked.

"_Eddy, what's it matter to you?" _Eddy replied_._

"_Eddy, you're back!" _Edd cried.

Eddy turned to Edd's voice. "Gee, Sockhead, I didn't think there was a way you could get any wimpier than you already were. Something go wrong with your science-y stuff?"

"_Sigh, he's definitely back,"_ Edd said to Oliver and Buddy.

"_Hey, you remember me, don't you?_" Gil asked.

"Well, yeah," Eddy said, "What's going on here? What's happened for the past couple of days?"

"_It's a long story, Eddy,_" said Buddy, "_We'll explain when we go to find Ed._"

"Lumpy? What is he? A moss man? I doubt he would care."

"_Well, we should get going as fast as possible_," said Edd, "_Come along."_

The still confused Eddy and Gil followed Oliver, Buddy, and Edd out the door.

"That's weird," Oliver said, "Where did everyone go?"

The town, which had originally been buzzing with activity, was now completely empty, and there was a faint smell of raspberries.

Looking around for someone, they eventually found a lone man running down the street.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Oliver asked him.

"Say, you know those purple guys that were in the game center last night?" He asked.

"Yeah, we were there," said Eddy.

"They're back! And there's a lot more coming from the direction of Verdanturf Town! Hide while you still can!" The man ran into a house and locked the door.

"_Not more of those guys!_" Buddy groaned.

"We need to get outta here," said Oliver, "If they're still after Edd, there's no way we can get away from them!"

"_We need to get to the airport…but aren't they coming from it?_" asked Buddy, "_What are we gonna do?"_

"We'll just have to take the long way, I guess," said Oliver, "Eddy, do you have a bike?"

"Who doesn't?" Eddy said, "If you enter that bike shop down the street without a bike, you're pretty much guaranteed to leave with one."

"_So let's get outta here while we still can, dudes!_" Buddy yelled.

Oliver and Eddy returned the Pokémon to their PokeBalls, got on their bikes, and fled the town as fast as they could.

…

It took quite a while, but eventually, they circled back around southwestern Hoenn and made it to Rustboro City. Most of the city was in okay shape despite this being where the purple guys started, but red muck covered houses and the ground around the airport, which was currently being cleaned up by Rustboro's sanitation department.

"What happened?" Oliver asked a nearby worker.

"Hoo boy! You missed it! At about three o clock this morning, these weird raspberry colored aliens arrived at the airport and about turned the place inside out! They left in the direction of Mauville City at about five."

"Are there any flights at the airport?" Oliver asked.

"They just started them back up an hour and a half ago, sonny," the man replied.

"Thank you!" Oliver said.

"I feel like I'm still dreaming," Eddy said as they put their bikes away and walked into the airport, "Why are we taking a plane to find Ed? Is he across the planet or something?"

"We're pretty sure he's in Kalos."

"Kalos? Where's that?"

"It's still in the Pokémon world," said Oliver, "that's where we're going."

"Whatever you say…"

…

It turned out that they were the only people on this flight other than a group of teenagers. Apparently, people were nervous about going into the airport right now.

The flight was uneventful, and soon they arrived in Kalos.

After leaving the airport and entering Lumiose city, they tried to think of a plan.

"At least with Eddy, it was pretty easy to find out where he could be," Oliver said turning to Edd, "Do you know of anywhere Ed could possibly be?"

"Wherever there are comic books or a monster movie, that's for sure!" said Eddy.

"Then he can't be here!" said Oliver, looking around at the various places that he visited sometimes when he visited his grandparents, "I don't think any of these places would have either of those things at all."

"_Where would the kid, be anyway_?" asked Gil, looking at a map of Kalos they had grabbed in the airport, "_This place seems a lot bigger than Hoenn. He could be anywhere._"

"_Perhaps we should call Dexter and ask him to check where the highest concentration of Ed's DNA is,"_ Edd suggested.

"Okay," said Oliver, attempting to make contact again. The past couple of times he tried to call Dexter, the boy genius hadn't answered, so he didn't think he would answer now. Sure enough, several attempts to call went by with no answer.

"Why isn't Dexter answering?" Oliver wondered, "This is a big thing going on. You'd think he would answer."

"_I bet something went wrong, I know it!_" Buddy said.

"_I sure hope not,_" said Edd.

Between the long journey to avoid the Purple Guys in Hoenn and the flight to Kalos, it had gotten dark. It was about 9:30. It was too late to try to find Ed now unless they went a night without sleeping. Oliver, Buddy, and Edd in particular were very tired. (Eddy and Gil weren't quite as tired.)

"_It's been a long day,_" said Edd, "_We should get some rest._"

"Where exactly are we going to stay, Sockhead?" Eddy yelled, "You think we got enough money to stay at one of these places? I'm broke, per the norm!"

"Guys, hold on!" said Buddy, "I've got an idea…"

…

Oliver and company had gone to a small resort area outside Lumiose City.

"Well, hello, Oliver," said Oliver's grandmother, "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I'm visiting Kalos with some friends on an important mission," said Oliver as he came in, with the rest of the crew bumbling in behind him, "Can we spend the night here, tonight?"

"Of course you can!" said his grandmother, "Stay as long as you like!"

"You got anything good to eat?" Eddy yelled.

"_Eddy!_" cried Edd.

"Uh, he's just tired!" Oliver said quickly.

Oliver then noticed that his grandpa's Helioptile was now much taller and different looking that last time he had seen him. He was almost as tall as Eddy.

"Did Sonny evolve?" Oliver asked his grandma.

"Yes, the nice girl next door gave me a Sun Stone yesterday," she answered, "Speaking of whom, here she comes now!"

Oliver turned to see a red haired girl who looked about 19 years old coming toward them.

"Hey, did one of you lose this Pokeball?" she asked, "I found it by the sidewalk." She had one of Eddy's Pokeballs.

"That's Eddy's, I think," said Oliver, turning to Eddy and Gil. Gil had a disturbed look.

"_Eddy, tell her that's someone else's Pokeball!_" Gil whispered.

Eddy took the Pokeball anyway and released the critter inside. It was his Gulpin.

"_Is it dinnertime yet?_" he asked. Gil retreated into the house.

"Scaredy cat…" muttered Eddy, "I don't know why he's so afraid of Gulpin…"

"This is our grandson Oliver," said Grandma to the girl.

"I'm Wren," the girl said, shaking hands with Oliver, "I'd stay and talk, but I need to get home. I accidentally left my Goodra outside of his Pokeball. I need to make sure he hasn't gotten everything sticky, you know?" She said good bye and hurried into her condo.

"Such a nice girl," Oliver heard Grandma mutter, "Well, Oliver, it's very late, so you and your friends should get some sleep!"

"Ok," said Oliver. He wondered if he should tell his grandparents everything that had happened the past couple of days. He decided he could wait until tomorrow morning, though, since he was very tired.

…

Very early the next morning, Edd, who hadn't gotten very much sleep that night, got up and exited the house through the pet door to get some energy from the sunrise. Edd hadn't gotten much sleep, still thinking about this whole thing, and wondering where his family and friends were.

As he sat down on the porch railing of the house, he noticed another Pokémon sitting in a porch chair on Wren's house. He was a rather tall bulky pink figure with a grey crown-like object on his head and a red and white ruff around his neck. He noticed Edd and waved.

"Top of the morning to you!" he said cheerfully.

"_Um, salutations, sir,_" said Edd. He hadn't expected the fellow to notice him.

"I see you decided observe the sunrise, as well," the Slowking continued, "It is very beautiful in this part of Kalos, don't you think?"

"_Yes…yes it is…_" sighed Edd.

The Slowking seemed to detect that something was bothering Edd judging by his tone. "Is something the matter?"

"_No, not really,_" Edd replied, "_It's just that I'm very far away from my home._"

"But you are a Helioptile, native to this region. You can't be too far from home."

"_Well, it's not exactly like that,"_ said Edd, "_I'm not from this world at all._"

"What do you mean?"

Edd realized he had said too much, but he told the events of the past several days to the Slowking, whose name, Edd found out, was Rufus, anyway as they watched the sun rise.

"That is very unusual, and I am very sorry," Rufus said.

"_I hope to find my friends and family soon, but, though I'm aware of where some of them are, I don't know if they are still who they normally look…and they won't remember me."_ Edd thought about finding his parents only to find that they did not know who he was at all. The thought of this caused him to burst into tears.

Rufus tried to console Edd, to no avail. He started to turn back to Wren's house when there was a crash from inside, and a strange growling noise. Edd stopped crying for a bit and turned to look too.

"Oh dear, looks like Squishy is at it again…" he said.

"What is Squishy?" Edd asked, rubbing his eyes.

"He is Mistress Wren's Goodra," Rufus said, "She caught him a week or two ago, when he was a Sliggoo. A very unusual fellow if you ask me, gets goo all over the place when he watches television. Who would have thought one could get so worked up over movies they make about giant dragons, aliens and the like."

"_Aliens?_" Edd asked, "_That sounds very much like one of my missing friends."_

"Oh really? Surely he doesn't watch them as often as Squishy. I have never seen anyone with such fascination with cheap films as he."

Edd was very nervous. "_Can…can I meet him?_"

"I don't see why not, I'm sure Mistress Wren won't mind," said Rufus.

They went into Wren's house. Right away, Edd stepped in some slimy stuff that was right by the door. He let out a small squeak of horror.

"Are you ok?" Asked Rufus.

Edd didn't answer and simply climbed onto Rufus's back.

"Don't worry, that should really be it," said Rufus, "Mistress Wren always cleans up the goo before she goes to bed."

Edd noticed that most of the furniture in Wren's house was made of plastic or something else easy to hose down. They went into the living room, which had a higher concentration of slime than the other parts of the house. It was there that Edd saw a grayish colored dragon with a purple underbelly curled up asleep in front of the television, which was showing a test pattern. It had two sets of antennae-like appendages on its head and green spots on a couple of places.

"He stays up almost all night just watching monster movies," said Rufus, "I don't think we should wake him up now."

The Goodra stirred some and muttered something in his sleep.

"_Grrr…buttered t…over easy…snzzzk…aliens, you will not succeed!"_ He grunted.

Edd was very suspicious. Could this Goodra be Ed? Of course, if it were, he definitely got the better end of the deal than he and Eddy. Becoming a slime dragon would be a dream come true for Ed!

Edd needed to tell the others when they woke up. "_Rufus, I must go back to Oliver and everyone else._" Edd quickly jumped off Rufus's back…

Splat!

and went straight into a particularly slimy spot one the floor. Edd was in an apparent daze for a moment then began hyperventilating very fast.

Rufus had to grab Edd and take him back outside and washed him off with a quick use of Water Gun.

"_Thank you…"_ Edd squeaked, continuing back to Oliver's Grandparent's front door.

"Anytime!" said Rufus, reentering his own house.

Upon coming in, Edd noticed that no one else seemed to be up yet. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:00. Well, when they did get up, he was definitely going to tell them about Squishy…

**End Chapter 5** (I don't really have anything else to say right now, except the usual "I don't own these characters, R&R, blah de blah de blah". Stay tuned…)


End file.
